Element Twins
by Anouki90
Summary: This is a story about the lives of Paige's children. They were born with not the most usual powers. The twins, Tamora and Kat, have control over the elements. Read their story, on how they deal with these powers. And what they will do when they are asked to take over the charmed ones duties. Plus how will they have a normal live next to the fighting demons
1. Chapter 1

**Element twins**

**Chapter one. **

It's more than twenty years ago since my mom and aunts fought their finale battle against Billy and Christy. Since then their lives were al lot more relaxed. Of course they still faced demons who wanted to steal their powers, or from their children, but there were no more big threads.  
In those twenty years all of the charmed ones had children.  
Like my aunt Piper, you already know about Wyatt and Chris. But she also finally gave birth to a little girl, Melinda.  
My aunt Phoebe gave birth to three girls. There is Prudence, who is always called PJ, Parker and little Patty.  
And then there is my mom. She also had three children. There is my little brother, Henry Jr.  
And me and my twin sister. My name is Tamora and my sisters' name is Kat.  
We are the first twins ever born in the Halliwell family.

My sister and I are very close, but also with our brother. We form our own power of three, just like all of our cousins. Ever since we were born Kat and I are inseparable. We're always together.  
But we are quite different in personality.  
Kat is calm and thinks before she acts. I'm more active.  
Henry was oddly the first one of us three to come into his powers. He was able to orb at only six months old. After that he developed the same powers as my mom. So he can orb, telekinetic orb and heal.  
My sister and I are also able to orb, but we don't have any other whitelighter powers. Maybe someday we will develop them. Next to orbing we have a twin connection. This means we can sense each other and sometimes even read each other's mind.  
And then there is the power no one was expecting. We both have powers that are connected to the elements.  
Right now Kat has hydrokinesis and cryokinesis. This means she can control water and ice.  
I have pyrokinesis and aerokinesis. Power over fire and wind. There is a big possibility that we will develop more elemental powers, but nobody knows that for sure.  
My family was first a bit shocked when they found out about our powers, but then they started looking back into our family history and they remembered that both my mother's past life and the past lives of my aunt Phoebe and aunt Prue possessed powers over the elements.

The first time we noticed my power is when I almost burned down our house. I was just a toddler and playing around. I probably was mad at my sister for something and flicked my hand, which set our couch on fire. Luckily my sister came into her power right after that and flicked her hand at the fire, she conjured water and the flames went out. Apparently my sister has had good instincts since she was a toddler.  
My parents fought a lot about what to do about my powers, since they were dangerous at that age. Eventually they decided to temporarily bind both my sisters and my powers until we turned 16.  
We are now 21, so we had a lot of time to practice our powers.

So now you know a bit about my background and we can finally start our real story. Because my mom and aunts have retired and it's now up to us and our cousins to fight against evil. And of course we didn't decide this ourselves…

It was a normal Monday when my mom called us. She said we had to go to the manor right away.  
When my siblings and I arrived we saw that everyone was there.  
Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo, with their kids, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda.  
Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop with PJ, Parker and Penny.  
And of course my parents.  
There was also a woman in a long white robe. We all knew who she was, an elder.  
"Good everyone is her now" the elder started talking. "I'll come right to the point, I know you Halliwell's are all a bit impatient." she said.  
I looked at my favorite cousin PJ and saw her rolling her eyes.  
"It's time for the charmed once to retire. You have fought many battles and you have fulfilled your destinies." The elder said.  
"Well it's about time you guys acknowledge that" Aunt Piper said sarcastically.  
The elder ignored this comment and continued her story.  
"It's time for the charmed children to take over. We have three new power of threes here.  
First PJ, Parker and Penny. Since you are all half witch half cupid, it will be your destiny to focus your powers on love. You will get your own charges. "  
I knew they would like this. PJ, Parker and Penny never really liked fighting demons. They were more offensive witches. They all had cupid powers and premonitions. They could use this in their advantage to help people find love.

"Wyatt, Chris and Melinda" the elder continued "you will get charges as whitelighters. Next to that you will fight of evil. But mostly protect and help new witches."  
Also an obvious choice. Piper's children were all half whitelighter, which is strange since Leo wasn't a whitelighter or an elder when Melinda was conceived. The elders say that Leo has been a whitelighter for so long that it's in his DNA. But Aunt Piper thinks it's a trick of the elders, to form a power of three with all whitelighters.  
Chris nodded "We can do that, as long as we still have a change to protect our family" he said.  
"Of course you can" The elder said. Then she turned to us.  
"That leaves you three, Tamora, Kat and Henry Jr." she said "you have been a mystery to us. But we have decided that your main goal will be protection on innocents and of your family. Mostly because the powers of the twins. "  
I looked over at my mom, she didn't look happy, but I knew she understood the elder.

"I suggest that Piper and Leo move out of the manor and that all the children move in here. Since the manor is built on a spiritual nexus, this is where you will be the strongest." The elder said.  
"Wait you want me to leave my home and leave my children" aunt Piper asked in shock.  
"You can move close by, but it will be the best thing for the children."  
"I don't know" Wyatt said "I love my family, but the manor is too small to live in with nine people" He protested.  
The elder waved her hand and mumbled a spell "Not anymore, I casted a spell to make the inside of the manor bigger" she said "Please don't argue too much with me. If it were up to some of the elders the original charmed once would either move to the other side of the world or eve die, to make sure the children will al fulfill their destiny. I made sure the other elders would give you a change to make it on your own." She said.  
I looked around and saw a shock on all the faces of my family.  
"Now, I have to leave. Good luck to all of you" The elder said and she orbed away.

Over the next hour we all argued. Of course everyone was mad at the elders at first. But after a while we all started to understand why we had to do this.  
So Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo packed their stuff up and moved in with Aunt Phoebe until they would find a new home.  
Kat, Henry JR and I went home with our parents to pack our bags.  
"Make sure you will study the book of shadows" my mom said.  
"And practice your potions; you haven't done that for a while. And practice your powers; you will need them now more than ever. Demons will find out about the changes sooner than later and they will attack because they will think you are still weak. And if something goes wrong orb to us or to magic school you will be safe there. " Mom continued.  
I stopped packing in turned to my mom. I took her hands in mine.  
"Mom we will be fine. We will practice I promise. Please don't worry too much and enjoy your retirement" I said to her. Mom smiled "I'll try" she whispered.  
We finished packing and gave our parents a hug and said goodbye.  
"Be safe" mom said. We all nodded and orbed to the manor, were it was already a chaos…

_A/N Thank you for reading my new story. I know, I haven't finished my other story (the power of three or four) yet but I suddenly got some inspiration for a new story.  
I have always been a Paige fan, so I really wanted to write something about her or her children.  
I know that Pipers children would probably be the fighters of the family, but for my story I had to change that. I love Chris and Wyatt, but there are already so many stories about them. I thought it was time to write something about other children.  
I hope you liked this first chapter, please leave a review so I can improve this story! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

I looked around in the manor. It was one big chaos. "okay where is the demon?" I yelled.  
PJ turned around "Uhm what demon?" she asked me.  
"Well its chaos in here, you are all running around. I thought there had to be a demon." I said confused.  
PJ started laughing. "Don't worry Tam, there are no demons here." She said. "we are trying to figure out some sort of living plan."  
I laughed because of my own silliness and joined the rest in the planning.  
After an hour we finally made a plan**. **

Wyatt, Chris and Henry would share one room, since they are the only boys in the family.  
Melinda was rooming with PJ. So were Parker and Patty and the last room was for me and Kat.  
After this was settled the manor calmed down, everyone went to go their own thing.  
Kat and I went downstairs and set down on the couch.  
"How weird is this" I said "all of the sudden we are the new charmed once, we didn't even get a change to think about it."  
Kat nodded "It's scary" she said "I know we can be strong, but we haven't used our powers in a while, what if a demon attacks and we don't know what to do?"  
"Let's get you some practice then" a voice said. I turned around and saw Chris and Henry Jr. watching us. "I'll cast a spell on the basement to make it a practice area" Chris continued "that way we can all practice our powers when we want it.  
Kat and I stood up and followed Chris and HJ to the basement.  
Chris started to chant a spell I didn't know and right before my eyes the basement changed into a battle practice area. There were demon looking puppets, small caves like the ones in the underworld and some equipment to train our fighting skills.  
"Amazing" Kat whispered

"Great, let's start practicing our active powers" I said. I focused my thoughts on one of the dolls and lifted my hands at them. A small fire started, but it wasn't strong enough to actually kill a demon.  
"Why can't I make it bigger?" I said angry.  
"You need to be more angry" Chris said "all of our powers are connected to our emotions. And a fire power is mostly activated with anger. "  
"But I don't have anything to be angry about" I said.  
HJ gave a smirk and said "remember your favorite doll when you where five? " he asked me and I nodded "well I kind of gave it to our dog when we were kids" he said.  
I turned around and looked at HJ angry "that was my favorite doll!" I yelled.  
Just after that I pointed my hands at de demon doll again and fire shot at the doll. Not a small fire this time, but a large one.  
"Now that's a vanquish" Chris said.  
"You own me a doll" I said to HJ laughing.

Next was Kat. She focused on the next demon doll. She lifted her hand and blew on it. A small rain of ice appeared, but, just like me before, definitely not enough to vanquish a demon.  
"How come you didn't practice your powers before?" Chris asked.  
"Well we have practiced, but not so much. We were already 16 when we got our powers back. Plus mom would never let us practice on real targets, she was scared that we would get killed" I explained.  
Chris nodded understanding "Kat try again, imagine that the doll is real. Focus on the vanquish"  
Kat turned to the doll again and took a deep breath. She blew on her hand again, this time a big rain of ice shot towards the doll, freezing it.  
"I did it" Kat screamed out of joy.  
we kept practicing for a few hours until we finally got it and started to feel confident.

"It's time to find a real target for you to practice on" Chris said. He had left for a few minutes and had returned with a map and a scrying crystal. "here try scrying for evil" he said to us.  
I took the map and crystal and started scrying. Almost immediately I found a spot where there was evil. "Good job" Chris said "you orb three orb there and I will follow you, in case anything goes wrong" HJ Kat and I nodded and all orbed away.  
We appeared in a dark alley. Which was no surprise, since demons always showed up there.  
"do you see any demons?" Kat asked me. I could hear in her voice that she was scared.  
We looked around and all of the sudden a dark lighter appeared in front of us.  
He pointed is arrow at as and shut. Henry lifted his hands up, he probably wanted to call for the arrow, but instead a blue shield appeared in front of us.  
"Okay that is new" HJ said shocked "Well you have all of moms powers, so why not a orb shield" I said. Then Kat lifted her hands and shot ice at the dark lighter, which froze right away. It was my turn. I lifted my hands and shot fire at the dark lighter. He went up in flames and was vanquished.  
Behind us we heard someone clap. "Great job guys, I guess this is the end of your training." Chris said.  
We all turned around and smiled proudly.  
"That was awesome" HJ said "And I have a new power, I guess from now on I protect my sisters while they do the vanquishing." We all laughed and orbed back home.

_**A/N So that was the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and I'm sorry for the mix up in names. From now on one of Phoebe's daughters is called Patty and not Penny! **_


End file.
